


Rolls-Royce or me？

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	Rolls-Royce or me？

见面会也就过了二十分钟，他还没说几句话一个黑西装的助理就跑到主持人旁边低语几句。主持人微笑着点头意会佯装镇定，助理离开后她拉上代言人和观众举杯庆祝今天的活动顺利举办，字里行间都是要收场结束的意思。他正研究气泡酒，没反应过来发生了什么，照理来说，活动不会这么早结束。他四处看看，懵着脑袋被工作人员拉到正确的位置合影，注意到不远处停着的那辆劳斯莱斯，一下什么都明白了。  
同样慌张的是他秘书，一边和上面沟通，一边招呼这尊大佛。之前这金主来之前都会打声招呼，今天怎么一声不吭直接来活动现场要人了。  
草草结束活动，他一步三鞠躬挥着手告别。脸上浮着的笑在回身看向黑车的一瞬间消失不见，他拉开车门坐进去“你怎么来了”。身后的工作人员赶紧坐上另一辆，缓缓跟上前面那辆启动的豪车。  
他皱着眉显然不太欢迎来人，还没坐稳，手边就递来一杯热茶。因为活动需要，刚喝过一些低度酒精的他嗓子正发干，迫切需要点什么润润嗓子，顺势接过男人递过来的红瓷保温杯一点一点的吞咽着。男人盯着他的吞咽的喉结看了半天，才说今天正好来这儿出差，开完会没事干就来见见他。  
他断断续续喝了一大半，多年的关系让他顺手把杯子递回这个男人，完全忘了平时都是别人给男人递接东西。这并不是恃宠而骄，男人不是纵容娇惯他的那类人，他更不会向金主提什么无理的要求。他只是习惯了，更像是对男人本能地依赖，毕竟他很小的时候就被男人看中了，小到那时候还没出道，比起金主，男人更像他的父亲。当然，只是像而已，哪有会干自己孩子的父亲。他看向窗外，不论能在外面的世界飞多高跑多远，回到男人这里，他就是一只笼中狼。  
狼还是男人给他的形容。“你可不是什么金丝雀。”男人抱着刚射完快要虚脱晕过去的他，轻轻用手把他汗湿的刘海梳上去。“好吃懒做的养禽我没兴趣，你是狼，想咬死养主的狼。”男人拍了一下他的屁股，性爱结束那会是他意志最薄弱的时候，稍微受点疼就会出眼泪。这一巴掌让他屁股一缩，像是触了电，酥麻的电流从臀部流淌全身，趴在金主的身上流泪淌口水。  
想到今天免不了又要做，他闷闷不乐地摸出口袋的手机开始听歌。也不是不舒服，相反，多亏这些年丰富的性爱经历，他好写出那么性感的歌，跳出那么惹火的舞。但他抗拒，不管是男人不留余地的羞耻要求还是高潮时自己那些丢人反应。每次做到快要射的时候，欲火焚身控制不住廉耻，嘴吧合拢不了，两腿抽搐乱蹬，男人那根东西像是要把他顶破。最可笑的是，在男人身下俯首称臣，自己竟然舒服的闪过为什么男人不能怀宝宝的想法。  
他听着歌胡思乱想，完全没注意到自己已经半勃的阴茎。  
“咱们在车里试试？”男人的话猛地把他从乱七八糟的幻想里拉出来，怀疑自己听错了。一句你疯了这是在马路被噎在喉咙里，就看见车缓缓驶进酒店地下车库停好。司机识趣地熄了火，手忙脚乱地跑下车。  
他反应慢了些，正要拉开车门跑下车，就看见车外站了一圈背过身去的保镖，车门也被锁住。有点慌神，他用胳膊挡住抱过来的金主，想破口大骂又怕挨操，软着声音求了几句别在这里。金主装作没听见，抓过他就开始亲，那瓣及其性感的下嘴唇被咂咂的含进嘴里咬，他被迫张开嘴配合。金主亲够了，他已经四肢发软，呜咽着想合起被分开的腿，一不留神男人又掀开他的t恤咬住了那个小奶头，用力吸咬，胸被嘬的发麻，没办法了，他娇喘着贴到金主耳边服软，“我脱，我脱……”。  
金主把被吸硬的奶头吐出来，挑眉表示信任。他坐起来扔下手机，自暴自弃地解开扣子，嘟嘟囔囔地把里面的t恤脱去，肌肉拉伸留下一个漂亮的弧度。边脱边嘟囔“就不能回酒店么……”  
这车里面宽敞，个子没有很高的他跪坐在金主腿上，“背过身去”金主轻拍了一下他弹性的屁股。他啊了一声，不明白为什么要背对他做，愣了一会看男人没打算多解释，只能乖乖照办。他已经脱得精光，常年练舞使他的身体非常柔软，在车后座没怎么费力就转了个身。娇嫩的大腿肉蹭上男人的西裤，比皮肤粗糙很多的布料磨地他头皮发麻，男人抬手摸上他腰腹那块的皮肉，背对着男人形成的盲区让他觉得触感被无限倍放大，没忍住小声呻吟了一下。  
有小半个月没做了，男人很懂他的身体，进入的时候从后面伸手揉着他的乳肉。不知道是不是坚持健身的关系，他胸型很好，微微凸起呈外挺的锥形。放松下来时摸起来会很软很柔嫩，这里也是除了后面最容易让他舒服的地方。他被揉的哼哼唧唧，不用看也知道眼眶已经发红。里面空虚的很，想被填满的念头一点点强烈起来，他沉下身试图把那根东西吃下去。为了帮他，男人快速抖动他的乳肉，点搓着乳头，电流从胸前那两点蔓延到全身，他被揉地发抖，想整根都吃下去操进去，但过不了心里关，咬牙半天吞进一半。  
他实在不敢往下坐，又被乳摇地浑身发软满嘴胡话，嗯嗯啊啊就着半根开始抽插吞吐。就这样他已经浑身乱颤，蹭着前面的座椅淫叫，几乎要化成一滩水。  
“这样能满足你？”金主轻笑的声音从身后飘来，常年的驯养让他在这时候听到男人的声音就感到安全，就兴奋，就想要更多的接触以换来男人更多的声音。他腾出手压在男人手上一块揉起自己的胸，体内的性器进入的更深，他太久没做了，只是这个程度他就爽地浑身抽搐，穴口的软肉和性器摩擦地快要起火。男人亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨，他差点就射出来，“不，不要舔……”他细声细气地仿佛下一秒就要晕过去，男人把一只手伸到他嘴里让他含着，手指像个甩不开的蛇，搅动着舌尖。还没全插进去他就快不行了，叉着腿就软着往下倒，又被阴茎深入的刺痛逼的重新抬起屁股。  
背对着男人让他失去了预判力，他看不到，下一步是直接掐着他的腰把他拉下去还是咬住他的后颈都不知道，他像个网中等着被处决的可怜小兽。再试了一次还是不行，他快要崩溃了，呜呜地含着男人的手摇头。  
车外保镖站得像树一样笔直，余光看得见在轻微晃动的车体，里面那明星的声音也完全挡不住，呻吟声求饶声哭声一并飘出来，带走了他们额头上一滴又一滴的汗。司机知道，董事长喜欢捉弄这个小情人，今天不是第一次玩车震，之前不能留下过夜的时候也会拉着这明星在车上做，每次车外站上一批人，即便看不到车里的情况，他也感到不安，容易哭，一哭董事长就喜欢。去店里提这辆车的时候董事长就四处打量车里的空间，“不错，够宽敞，肯定舒服。”敢情是专门买回来和小狼玩车震呢。  
车忽然剧烈晃动起来，里面的声音比刚刚更大一截，狼崽完全克制不了的叫声被玻璃削弱一层后飘到车外保镖的耳中。车里更是一塌糊涂，阴茎被硬按着吞进整根，粗长的东西要把他给穿透了，他像过了水，浑身是汗。被顶地头撞了几次车顶后，金主把他放倒在旁边座位上，胸在皮质车座上被压扁，手被反扣在身后拉着抽插。他后面被插地发大水，撞得啪啪响，他太舒服了，性器进的一下比一下深，后穴好久没有被这么填满抽干的感觉了，越来越疯狂的节奏像把火快要把他焚烧殆尽，肌肉绷紧几次乱蹬腿都被按住，只能尽量翘起屁股求着男人再多疼疼他，男人被逗笑，用力操进去“疼你还不够多吗？”  
“啊不！要射……射了”他被压在后座上，阴茎因为男人的动作磨蹭到车座皮料，硬得发疼，灵魂都要出窍，又哭又笑地浑身战栗。男人把他翻了个身面对自己，拉开他的腿又深又猛地撞进去。他求生一样揽住男人脖子，大叫着不要这样，又哆嗦着说好厉害，乱七八糟泪蹭了男人一脸。“老公，老公，要射了！我……”  
他眼睛发直，腿猛地一缩缠紧男人的腰，叫喊着射出来，高潮太快乐了，甚至越粗暴的对他，他越陶醉。筋疲力尽地扑闪了几下眼睛，眼皮越来越沉。他大喘着气，一遍遍喊老公，随着声音渐小半昏半睡过去。  
金主无声骂了一句，射这么快，做完就昏，不知道他又多久没好好睡觉没自己解决解决了，草草射在他后穴里，给他套上裤子盖了个大外套就抱着人下了车。经过保镖的时候，保镖瞄了一眼怀里的人，泪痕还没干透，衣服里露出来的小截手腕都布满了吻痕。看来是想人想的紧了，保镖啧啧了两声，识相地招呼人进车收拾狼藉。  
回到酒店，男人先给他清理了身体塞进被窝，自己又去冲澡。出来的时候人还在睡，活动上的妆已经快掉光了，眼底下的黑眼圈浮出来。他想了想去了里面的套间处理公务。说不心疼是假的，这么多年了，养什么没有感情，更何况又是个好孩子。最近快要去国外开演唱会了，训练估计很紧张，照这种还没做完就晕过去的状态可能昨晚又没怎么睡觉。  
快晚上，再睡下去估计晚上就睡不着了，男人合上电脑从套间走出来。他已经醒了，正靠在床头举着手机自拍。见男人出来他也不理，刚刚在车里哭着要射的那样子越想越丢脸，恼羞成怒，男人坐到床边他就背过身去鼓捣手机刷新闻。  
不理人，男人自有办法。他感到床垫一沉，一下子被揽入一个怀抱，男人贴上来把东西很轻松地全插进去，刚做过的肉穴很容易就吞下了那根粗长的东西。  
“别！”他要逃走，立刻被男人握住了阴茎。“我不想做了！”他发狠地想挣脱开男人，两人发力较量着，他气急败坏一抬手抓到了男人的侧脸颊。禁锢他的手一下子松开，东西也从他身体里退出来。  
他显然吓到了，一时呆呆地盯着被抓伤的脸忘了说话，上次他只是顶撞了男人几句就被压在桌子上操到射不出东西，后面整整一个月都被限制了行动，穿着宽大的衣服关在酒店里，天天钉在男人的阴茎上求饶。最过分的一次，男人趁他抽搐着射精，对着他光裸的身子咔嚓拍了一张。“那么爱说，就拿着这张照片去你的社交平台上说，给大家都看看。”他缓过神，跌跌撞撞地蹭到男人腿间，“是我不对，求求你删了吧”他泪还在淌，那天嘴都被男人插麻，才答应删除了照片  
“对，对不起。”此时，他不敢抬眼看男人的伤，坐在那发着抖，嘴唇被咬的发白。  
男人摸了摸脸颊，没出血。“过来。”他躺下去，招了招手。  
他对情绪的感知并不是很好，吓坏了，反应了好久才哆嗦着贴到男人怀里。他克制不住的发抖，一副被冻坏的样子，嘴唇颤动“对不起……”他又道了一次歉，声音发虚，中间甚至口吃卡了一次壳。见男人没说话，他越来越慌，缩着身子一直在道歉，下意识抓紧了男人的衣服。“我不想做……我好饿，我想吃饭”一句委屈又有点好笑的解释，男人闷笑了一声。  
“今晚去吃蛙怎么样？”。他赶紧点点头，可能根本没听进去男人的提议，就怕跑了神被男人抓住把柄。见男人没有发火也没强迫他做，他大胆了一些，抬手去检查男人的脸颊，小心翼翼地碰了碰那块的皮肉。眼角还有一点打转的眼泪，用独属于他的汽水音问他还疼不疼，破皮了吗，需不需要消毒。  
气氛变得这么温情，男人也没了做的意思。抱着他呼噜呼噜他的头发，告诉他没事，不疼，不用。好久没这么窝在床上纯聊天，没有性器官，没有挑逗的语言。甚至聊到了中学生活，聊到了出道梦想。他也看手机上的搞笑视频，笑得整个人快要断气，拉着男人一起看“你看这个！”把手机交过去就在床上咯咯笑着打滚。  
两人磨蹭到饭点，直接去了当地一家有名的餐厅吃牛蛙。他这段时间在控制饮食，油、盐和辛辣都被限制少吃，见他用筷子可怜兮兮地扒拉着那点白米饭，男人敲敲桌面，递了个眼神“多吃点，这一顿之后好好健身。”  
他像是蒙了大赦，拿着筷子就开始大块大块夹牛蛙。助理想劝，立刻被男人扔了一记眼刀。  
一顿酒足饭饱，他喝了点酒，脸上发热，晃晃悠悠地想去厕所洗把脸清醒清醒。前脚刚进厕所，后脚金主就跟上来锁好门。两人干柴烈火立马抱在了一块，火急火燎地亲成一团乱麻，他跌跌撞撞地靠到洗手台上，边和男人唇舌纠缠边腾出手去脱自己刚换上的t恤，脱下的衣服被扔到地上，他勾住金主的脖子主动伸出小舌被牵引着吸吮。“裤子也脱了。”男人狂热地吻着他脖子，他手撑在台子上后仰着身子完成一弧曲线。  
“凉。”  
男人双手从他后腰探进裤子，狠揉了几下他的屁股，他哼哼唧唧地扭着腰催促男人干进来。人浪成这样，男人草草做了个扩张，扒了他的裤子直接整根挺了进去。他阖着眼，嘴半开着呜咽，好像这跟东西的进入让他更完整了，更满足了。臀肉每一下都被撞击的乱颤，脖子上的青筋都被干的显出来，后穴要被干穿一样。被操地软成泥，仰躺在洗手台上被拉开腿撞，他痛苦又舒服地求饶呻吟，换来比上一下更为猛烈的操干。  
中间有人敲门都没有打断两人，外面人要踹门了他还在哭着尖叫射精。越过极限，他绷紧的大腿一瞬间软下来，无力地垂下洗手台，甬道火辣辣地发麻，仍然尽职尽责的一缩一缩咬住阴茎。“你怎么还没射啊？”他哭丧着脸问金主，对方让他缓了缓继续埋头操。两人持久性不同，被迫性高潮是常有的事，已经射的浑身瘫软无力也要继续被操到下一轮高潮。  
滚烫的阳精全送进去时，快感劈里啪啦地顺着神经传导，自己被干到快要失智，口水硬是顺着嘴角流下滴到台上。他哆哆嗦嗦缩成一团被男人抱到怀里清洗，清凉的自来水一点点浇洗在小穴上，他打了一个冷颤。“肿了”男人小心地伸进去揉了揉，带出一滩精液。他羞耻难耐的偏过头逃避面前的镜子，大理石贴着肉让他发冷，顺势往男人怀里蜷了蜷。趁着男人帮他清理，他靠在怀里打通助理的手机，眼睛都没睁开懒懒地说道“清一下人，刚刚被听见了。”  
男人捡起裤子衣服给他穿好，刚出厕所就接过助理递过来的帽子口罩，把人上上下下捂了个严实才快步走出酒店。  
晚上两人洗完澡，他又像个精力充沛的不倒翁不知疲倦地倒腾他的音乐。男人摘下他耳机，“早睡了，夜猫子。”他一把夺过去带好，嘟囔着还没弄完呢，马上就睡。若是往常，这个态度是要让他不高兴的，不过看在今晚主动献身的份上，金主不打算和他计较，早早躺上床闭目养神。等小孩爬上床已经是凌晨了，男人半梦半醒唠叨了一句快睡吧，伸手把人捞到怀里乱亲了一通。  
“我睡不着。”他钻出个脑袋，黑夜里也亮晶晶的。“要不咱们看几个搞笑视频吧。”  
男人拍了一下他的屁股，问他是不是又想挨操。他撇撇嘴说我真睡不着，要不你陪我聊聊天？男人这下彻底被骚扰清醒了，压着他就要捅进去，被他蹬着腿喊停。“我服务你一天了……”他眨巴着眼，可怜兮兮地揉揉自己的屁股，又是明天又要没日没夜的训练，又是周围连个能聊天的人都没有，要去泰国演出了，腰好疼，心好痛，絮絮叨叨个没完没了，男人脑子都要炸掉。  
再不睡觉长皱纹，男人恶狠狠地警告他。戏瘾子一旦上来，他更委屈了，一头扎到男人怀里蹭来蹭去。你是不是嫌我大了，也对，我二十出头就被你搞了，现在都快三十了，娱乐圈没有真正的感情，你我永远是两个世界的人，眼看就要哭哭啼啼。男人投降了，抬手顺着他的背，乖，我就你这一个，闭嘴了啊，睡觉。  
“我好伤心啊”他大声喊着。  
你脑子是不是有问题了？男人忍无可忍扒下他裤子，没等人反应过来就干了进去。他一下子说不出话了，翘着屁股被捅地嗯嗯啊啊大叫，男人射完他像个被炒熟的虾，缩在那里发抖，说自己再也不敢了。  
满意地关上灯，可还没睡沉，他又凑过来，“我想要你那辆车。”  
次日，助理看着金主顶着黑眼圈一副谁也别招惹的样子，战战兢兢的不敢靠近。男人整理好后和他躲在厕所咬着耳朵亲热了一会就接着电话匆匆离去。  
“老板，你那位怎么打车走啊？”助理问他。  
他探出窗外看了一眼楼下刚发动的出租车，眼底染上笑意。吊儿郎当地唱着歌转着圈套上新准备的衣服，走到门口把一副车钥匙扔给助理。“走，哥带你去兜风。”  
助理看着陌生的钥匙问“你买新车了？啥车啊？”  
“劳斯莱斯，愿者上钩。”


End file.
